Obliviate
by XFrostedPlumX
Summary: Wizarding World AU. Orphaned as an infant and raised by her aunts, Sabrina Spellman grew up knowing little about her parents. But her entire world is tipped on its axis after she bumps into an odd boy named Harvey, who holds the key to unlock the heavy secrets that have been kept from her all these years; along with a magnificent other world she never thought could exist.


**Summary:** Orphaned as an infant and raised by her aunts, sixteen-year-old Sabrina Spellman grew up knowing little about her parents. But her entire world is tipped on its axis after she bumps into a strange boy named Harvey Kinkle, who, unbeknown to Sabrina, holds the key to unlock the heavy secrets that have been kept from her all these years; along with a magnificent other world that she never thought could exist...

**OBLIVIATE**

~.~

Chapter One: The Spellmans.

.

* * *

**IF THEY COULD** help it, the townsfolk of Greendale preferred to avoid the Spellman Mortuary.

The ebony gable house was thought to be the oldest building in the town. Some said it was haunted, others said it was cursed by the family of 'witches' who once dwelled there one hundred years ago.

Children, with their morbid fascination, liked to scare each other with tales. That when you turned your back, the Spellman Mortuary sprouted limbs and crawled closer and closer until you got an uneasy feeling and turned around again, only to find it back where it was. That three-eyed deers with a thirst for blood prowled the edges of the surrounding woods, and the voices of the dead whispered with the wind.

Yes, there was something not quite right about the Spellman Mortuary, nor the sisters who owned it. They were a peculiar pair, that was for sure – there one minute and gone the next. Mrs. Hyacinth Cartwright, the town's 'curtain twitcher' knew this because she lived in the secluded property opposite the Mortuary and was witness to their disappearing acts on most mornings. She would often see them setting off in the mornings to do their home visits, disappearing into a fog which for some unfathomable reason, only seemed to gather around the Mortuary.

Mr. Cartwright laughed and blamed it on her poor eyesight and overactive imagination, but Mrs. Cartwright saw the truth of things and was a great judge of character. If she believed the Spellmans were odd, then they must be so. Her frustration with her lack of knowledge about the Spellman sisters made the old woman determined to gather what little she could. Feeding into everybody's speculations as a mother bird fed her chicks.

Of course, being accustomed to idle chatter and assumptions, the sisters simply let their opinions roll off their shoulders. After all, there were worse things happening in the world.

"Do you think they really are devil worshippers, Hyacinth?" Asked Gladys, one of her friends down at the community center. She peered over her spectacles at Mrs. Cartwright as she dabbed at her bingo card.

"Well, I've never seen them in church, that's for certain," she'd replied suggestively. "And what about that macabre looking get-up they parade around in? Ordinary folk wouldn't wear things like that, would they?"

Doreen, who'd been listening to their inane conversation rolled her clouded eyes. "Fiddlesticks!"

Gladys and Hyacinth looked up from their cards, regarding Doreen with pinched mouths.

"All this about the Spellmans being devil-worshippers is slander. They gave my Raymond an excellent service. Just because they deal with the dead and dress in black–which by the way is perfectly plausible for funeral directors–does not automatically make them devil-worshipers. Goodness gracious, give your heads a wobble."

Hyacinth and Gladys exchanged subtle scowls. Naturally, they disliked Doreen, for she was a woman of reason and logic who often quashed their conspiracies.

Or at least tried to.

"Well, if indeed they _are_ devil worshippers, then God help that poor child." Arlene chimed in.

At this, Gladys and Hyacinth were thrown. They frowned at one another.

Hyacinth blinked. "Are you growing senile in your old age? They have no children."

Arlene hummed with an air of amusement, thrilled to know something that Hyacinth didn't. "Well color me stunned. And here's me thinking you'd be the first to know!"

"What is it?" Hyacinth pressed, all angst up to know

Arlene smiled smugly, relishing a moment in her desperation. "Remember I told you that I was going to Arthur from up the street's wake? Well, while I was there I heard a baby's cry coming from one of the rooms. There was nobody around and the door was slightly ajar so I stole a peek and sure enough, there was a chubby blonde cherub lying in a cradle. I got caught though and I'll tell you something, Hyacinth, you were right about them coming out of nowhere. I turned around and Zelda Spellman was standing right before me."

"Who's baby was it?" Hyacinth balked, completely losing track of the bingo game.

"She told me it was a niece of theirs. Apparently, the child's parents were killed in a plane crash and so the Spellmans have taken her in."

Hyacinth shook her head in disbelief. "Then how is it that I've never heard anything on the news channels about a plane crash? Or in the newspaper for that matter?"

Arlene shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just going off what I was told."

Gladys' eyebrows bumped together in deep thought. "That's odd."

"Well, what more's to be expected from the Spellmans?" Hyacinth commented.

Needless to say, on the morning Mrs. Cartwright clocked the Spellmans out pushing a stroller, the nosy old bat was practically glued to her living room window.

.

* * *

.

"I spy Mrs. Cartwright gawping at us again," Hilda Spellman sighed as she and her sister ambled along the sidewalk, pushing along a traditional baby carriage. Their velvet cloaks billowing in the breeze. "That woman is in dire need of a hobby, don't you agree, Sabrina?"

Sabrina looked up from the shopping list she was crumpling in her chubby little hands and smiled brightly up at her aunt.

Zelda smirked, her dark sunglasses concealing the amusement in her eyes. "Perhaps if she washed her grimy windows once in a while, she'd be able to get a better view."

The baby babbled in reply, prompting a loving smile out of her aunt.

"_Oh yes she would, oh yes she would!_" Zelda crooned at the baby.

Little Sabrina Spellman was such a loveable little thing. All cheeks and dimples, and dangerously adorable eyes. As she grew, she became more aware of this and used it to her advantage whenever she could. One flash of that darling smile and Hilda was done for. In no time at all, she would find herself reaching for the cookie jar, whispering with a playful wink, "don't tell Zelda I gave you a cookie before dinner or she'll have my guts for garters."

Zelda, on the other hand, was a lot less likely to fall for her charm and was glad for it too. Otherwise, she had no doubt that Sabrina would be ruling the roost.

Considering they'd had no experience with children–aside from their previous positions as midwives back when...well, in the past–they raised their niece well, balancing each other out as parents.

And while others were unnerved by Hilda and Zelda, dreading the prospect of having to make funeral arrangements more than the death itself, Sabrina thought the world of her aunties, the family business too.

She loved to help out wherever she could with funeral preparations. Hilda and Zelda would assign her little jobs to do, such as placing the order of service cards on the chairs. Then afterward, at the wakes, she would go round the guests collecting donations. Oblivious to the disapproving eyes that watched the child skip sunnily around the gathering with her black dress swishing and her collection pot rattling; like something akin to a very depressing flower girl.

It wasn't until she started Kindergarten that Sabrina came to the understanding that their family wasn't very well-liked.

"Now, darling. What is it that you need to remember today?"

Hilda was sitting in the armchair by the crackle of the fire, with Sabrina perched on the footrest in before her.

"My manners, and my smile," she repeated.

"Good girl," Hilda praised, as she finished tying a red satin ribbon in her niece's hair.

Sabrina swiveled suddenly on her seat and threw her arms around her pleasantly surprised aunt, she squeezed, then looked up at her with solemnity in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

Hilda's throat constricted with emotion. "Oh, lovey." She leaned forward and took Sabrina's face in her hands. "We'll miss you too. But you're going to have a belting time. And you'll make lots of new friends. It's going to be much better than being with us fuddy-duddies all day."

Sabrina shook her head, pouting. "But I like being with you guys. I like being a mort-te-tician."

Hilda lovingly tucked a curl behind her ear. "I know you do, poppet. But it's time to spread your wings now. You can be a mortician when you graduate if that's still what you'd like to do."

Sabrina nodded reluctantly.

"Auntie Hilda?"

"Mmn?"

"What if nobody wants to be my friend?"

"Don't be daft, lots of children will want to be your friend," Hilda replied, taken aback.

"The kids at the park don't," Sabrina sighed.

Hilda's heart clenched. "The children at the park _did_ want to be your friend, darling. It's their mummies and daddies who don't want to be friends with Zelda and me."

"Why?"

"Well, they have certain ideas about us, very silly ones," she explained with dismay. "But when you're at school, you'll be free to play with whoever you choose, away from judgemental eyes." Hilda kissed the crown of Sabrina's head. "Now, quick sticks, go and put your coat and shoes on."

Hilda too had worried about this, but hearing it from Sabrina's own lips broke her heart. She had a feeling that the other children's parents might say things to turn them against Sabrina before they'd even had a chance to meet her. But Hilda clung to the notion that children were stubborn creatures and were more than capable of making their own minds up. Once they realized that Sabrina was exactly like them, everything would be fine.

And everything _was_ fine, at first.

That morning, Hilda brought Sabrina to the colorfully decorated door, ignoring the side-eyes and the way people tugged at their children's coat hoods pulling them close as if Hilda carried some sort of disease. Sabrina stared openly at their disapproving looks and thought about what her aunt had told her, wondering to herself how anyone could dislike her aunties. They weren't scary monsters.

The class teacher, a tall lady with mousy brown and a pretty face scattered with freckles welcomed them with a warm enough smile. Though Hilda overlooked the teacher's glimmer of uncertainty.

"Hello, I'm Hilda Spellman and this is my lovely niece, Sabrina." Hilda greeted, nervously. "Say hello, love."

"Hello," Sabrina mumbled, timidly avoiding her gaze.

"Miss Tate," the teacher smiled, and shook Hilda's hand. She peered down at Sabrina, warmly. "Hello there."

Sabrina turned, hiding her face in Hilda's cloak.

Hilda squeezed her hand, reassuringly. "Ah, she's a bit shy."

"Don't worry, Sabrina. You're certainly not the only one. Everyone here is new," Miss Tate told her.

"See, everyone's in the same boat, love. Off you pop, then. I'll see you when the big hand is at the twelve and the little hand at the three," prompted Hilda, ushering Sabrina into the classroom where a friendly teaching assistant was seeing the children to their seats.

With a reluctant glance back at Hilda, she wandered inside. Hilda gave her an enthusiastic wave and blew her a kiss goodbye, her eyes glassy and emotion catching at in her throat. Hilda had to turn and leave before she had a crazy auntie breakdown right where she stood.

It took a little while for Sabrina to come out of her shell, but soon, she had struck up a friendship with a pair of twins. Sophie and Shiloh were their names. They told her they liked the red ribbon in her hair, and Sabrina complimented the little friendship bracelets they wore on their wrists.

One of the two, though she wasn't sure which, even suggested that she come over to their house for a playdate so they could make her one to match. But when their mother arrived at the end of the school day, she took one look at her daughters playing happily with the Spellman girl, and almost had a cow.

Sabrina watched in bafflement as her new friends were yanked up by their arms, knocking their building-block tower over in the process. She caught the tail end of her sharp words, something along the lines of 'strange people!" as the twins were being dragged away, and Sabrina's lip began to tremble.

When Hilda enquired about how her first day went, she tried not to let on to her anger when Sabrina explained what'd happened.

"Take no notice of that spiteful woman. You can be friends with whoever you like. You mustn't let her spoil it," Hilda advised as she cuddled her tearful little niece and dropped a long kiss to her head. "She needs to wind her neck in...but don't repeat that, of course."

And so the next day, after hugging her aunt goodbye, Sabrina walked determinedly into her classroom and smiled a gap-toothed smile when she spotted the identical girls. She waved vehemently to them from across the room.

They completely blanked her.

Though disheartened, she quickly recovered, and after roll call, she approached them with a spring in her step.

But they picked up their fuzzy-felts and moved to a different table. Sabrina followed at their heels, trying to find the right words, but her desperation to retrieve that bond they'd created the previous tied her tongue in knots and she couldn't seem to get a single word out.

Then, Sophie snapped at her. "We don't want to talk to you!"

Sabrina flinched, crestfallen.

"Our mommy told us that you're being raised for the devil. That means you're a sinner and we can't be friends with sinners!" Shiloh added.

Sabrina tensed on the spot, her anger surging through her like an electrical charge. At all the fuss the twins were making, Miss Tate glanced up from the table where she was busy painting with some of the children, and noticed the lights beginning to flicker on and off. Slowly at first, before growing in momentum.

The children jumped out of their seats and squealed as the flickering grew more erratic. Soon, the whole room was strobing.

Miss Tate's eyes shifted to land on Sabrina Spellman and the teacher tensed up in her chair, a cold shiver running down her spine. She regarded the child in horror, and the warnings of the other parents which she had been so quick to ignore floated to the surface of her mind.

She looked up at the lights, and back at Sabrina again. The girl's eyes stared fixedly ahead. The look on her face was one that could silence thunder.

"Miss Spellman, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice wavering. "Stop that at once!"

There was an almighty pop.

Sabrina jolted in surprise, breaking out of her trance as rage melted into confusion.

Beams of bright orange rained down from above before fizzling out and plunging the room into blackness.

The children screamed.

.

* * *

.

Miss Tate pulled Sabrina along the hallways by her elbow, the little girl stumbled tearfully along, her little Mary Jane shoes squeaking across the floor as she struggled to keep up her teacher.

Then, Miss Tate turned a sharp corner and pushed her into another room.

"You _dare_ handle my niece in that brutal manner!"

Sabrina's head sprang up at the sound of her aunt Zelda's frosty tone. She ran to her auntie and buried her face in her black velvet cloak, using it as a substitute for a tissue.

"I didn't mean to do it, auntie Zee. I really didn't!" Sabrina hiccoughed, staring up at her with wide, teary eyes. She was just as frightened as the rest of the class had been.

Zelda reached down and placed a protective hand on the side of her niece's head.

Zelda addressed the teacher, sternly. "What on earth is the meaning of this?!"

"Well," Miss Tate began, aghast. But found she couldn't explain what had occurred without sounding completely bonkers.

But that was just it. It _was_ completely bonkers.

It was unnatural.

Suddenly, Miss Tate felt extremely uneasy under Zelda Spellman's burning gaze.

She cleared her throat nervously, her heart hammering away, and resorted to procrastination.

"Why don't you, uh, have a seat so we can discuss this in detail?"

"I'd prefer to stand," she told her, basking in the drawn-out silence. "Well, come on. Don't beat around the bush, I have work to do!."

"Sabrina, she...she did something to the lights!"

Zelda raised a neatly plucked eyebrow. "The lights?"

"I'm..I'm not sure what she did but they exploded! She looked almost...well she looked almost demonic! And now I have a class full of very frightened children."

Sabrina raised her head. "I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I only wanted to make friends with the twins. But then they said some mean things about you and auntie Hilda and it made me angry. And...and-"

"Hush child, take a breath," Zelda told her, without taking her eyes off Miss Tate.

The woman squirmed under her scrutinizing gaze and fiddled anxiously with the beads around her neck.

"I see exactly what's happening here," observed Zelda, calmly. "You've heard the nonsense that some naive people in this town spread around and it's embedded itself into your head. That we're a family of Satanists and such. But tell me this, what on earth would this town do without us? Would they bury their dead in their back-yards? Or drive thirty miles to the next Mortuary with Grandma stuffed in the trunk? This town would be helpless if we decided to up sticks and shut down our business tomorrow."

"Honestly," Zelda shook her head before continuing, "we give your deceased dignified send-offs, and this is how we are repaid. For years, my sister and I have endured this idiocy without a complaint. But the minute it starts to hurt Sabrina, that is when we have a problem."

The teacher looked as vulnerable as a horse on a frozen lake. And as Zelda stepped forward, Miss Tate shrunk back.

"My niece is _not_ demonic," she stated, emphatically. "You just have faulty lighting."

Zelda took Sabrina's hand and brushed swiftly past the intimidated Kindergarten teacher.

She didn't even touch the door handle, in fact, they were halfway out the door when it suddenly slammed shut on Miss Tate with more force than was natural, making her jump like a startled cat.

"Don't worry Sabrina," said Zelda. "We'll soon fix this."

.

* * *

.

Later that evening, Sabrina could hear her aunties arguing downstairs.

Straining her ears, she crawled slowly out of bed and silently slipped out of her bedroom. She stepped over that one creaky floorboard on the landing then crept down the left side of the adjoining grand staircase. Staying quiet, she peered through the mahogany banisters and down toward the parlor.

"...It's starting to come through, Hilda! We were lucky it was something that could be explained. But what happens when it can't, huh? What happens if she starts teleporting?!"

Sabrina's eyebrows bumped together. What was coming through? And_ Teleporting? _She wasn't even allowed to use the telephone.

She slid down the steps a little further.

"We can't deprive her of her education. _Or_ the company of other children!"

"She doesn't mix with other children. She's not _like_ the other children."

"Well, we can't exactly place her with her own kind, can we? We made a promise to her mother and father."

"I'm aware of that, Hilda. It's just...it's not _fair_ on her. She doesn't deserve to be shunned."

"I know," Hilda whispered. A long silence stretched out between them until all Sabrina could hear was the crackle of the fire.

"It's looking like we're going to have to use a suppressant charm," Hilda spoke up again.

Sabrina heard Zelda give a sigh.

"We'll cast it while she sleeps. And I'll perform a memory charm on Miss Tate when I take her to school tomorrow. As for the children. Well, I don't hold well with using magic on minors so my hands are tied on that front."

_Magic? Were they talking about magic?_ Curious, Sabrina shifted down the final few steps and tiptoed to the space beside the open archway. She peered sneakily around it, and her mouth fell slack at what she saw.

Hilda and Zelda were seated by the fire, their wine glasses hovering at face level.

Amazement ignited in Sabrina's doe eyes as her aunt Zelda plucked hers from the air, took a sip and then let it go. Sabrina watched as it proceeded to float back to its previous place beside her aunt Hilda's glass.

In her fascination, she forgot that she was supposed to be sneaking around and stepped out from behind the arch.

"How did you guys _do that_?!" She gaped, bemused.

Suddenly, the glasses gained back their gravity and shattered against the hardwood floor.

"Sabrina!" Hilda gasped.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed?!" Zelda scolded, rising abruptly from her armchair.

Sabrina wavered. "I'm sorry, I-"

"So you should be. Now, back to bed with you!"

Sabrina scrambled away, shooting off back upstairs.

Zelda blew out a breath, the stern expression on her face melting into guilt. Hilda pinched the bridge of her nose and uttered under her breath, "Merlin's teeth."

In that moment, Zelda's ethics regarding children and memory charms had now flown out the window; not casting one was not an option. The sisters looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement.

"I'll settle her back down," Hilda eventually said, leaving the room to see to Sabrina.

She found her sitting cross-legged on her bed, cuddling her stuffed dragon to her chest.

"Is aunt Zee mad at me?" She asked, guiltily.

"Oh, love. Of course she isn't," she assured her, sitting down next to her niece and dropping a kiss to her head. "She was just a bit surprised to see you, that's all. You're supposed to be fast asleep at this hour, aren't you little madame?"

"How _did_ you do that, with your glasses?"

"Oh, that," said Hilda, her eyes shifting. "Just an optical illusion."

"What's an optical illusion? Is it Like a magic trick?" Questioned Sabrina with intrigue, "you said you could do magic! Are you a magician? Is aunt Zee a magician too!?"

Hilda's heart skipped a beat. "No, we're nothing of the sort, silly billy. It was just a trick of the light, that's all," she told her.

"Can you teach me how to do it? It looked so cool!"

"Yes, all right then," Hilda confirmed, hoping she would stop asking questions if she just went along with it.

Satisfied with that answer, Sabrina smiled in excitement.

"Do you fancy another story?" Hilda quickly asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, please!"

"Off you pop, then," she encouraged.

Sabrina went over to her bookcase and placed her finger against her chin as she scanned the wide selection of children's books she had collected over the years.

Hilda rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Stop pretending to be indecisive. We both know which book you're going to choose."

Sabrina grinned, and sure enough, returned with her favorite; The Tales of Beedle the Bard. It had been a gift from her mother.

"Right then," said Hilda, as she tucked the little girl in. "Are we all snug?"

Sabrina nodded excitedly and handed her the book. "Hopping Pot, please."

Hilda turned to the requested chapter and began to read, putting on the voices as she knew her niece liked. Then, upon finishing the tale. Hilda put the book back and kissed Sabrina on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, my darling," she whispered.

"Night, aunt Hilda," murmured Sabrina, sleepily.

Hilda blew her a kiss and flicked off the light.

* * *

To make certain that she was in a deep sleep, Zelda gave it a few minutes before she visited her niece's bedroom.

From the doorway, she watched her chest rise and fall a few times before finally drawing her wand. She winced in reluctance but shoved her second thoughts to the back of her mind, reminding herself of why Sabrina was being raised a Muggle in the first place.

No, she _had_ to do this and she needed absolute concentration in order to follow through with it.

Expertly, she pointed the wand in Sabrina's direction, took a breath, then whispered the incantation.

"Obliviate."

By the next morning, Sabrina had forgotten all about the wine glass incident. And, after she'd finished altering Miss Tate's memory, Zelda fixed the lights in the classroom too.

.

* * *

**.**

**Remember to leave a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
